Queen of My Heart
by yellowlittlebee
Summary: I just wanna add some tiny romance in cruel Ivalace world hehehe enjoy!


Queen of My Heart

Rabanastre never sleep. As long as Vaan can remember, this city always full of busy people. Hume, seeq, banga, fiera or even mogle, they all look in a hurry in this capital city of little kingdom Dalmasca. But no matter how the business goes, Vaan and Rex can always follow the rhythm.

"Brother wait!" little Vaan run to chase Rex who gone spreading with other people in the market in flash speed.

"Brother!" Vaan shout. He turns his head from left to right, a bunch of seeq just passing his way. In front of an item shop near him, a couple af banga is having debate. On the other side of the road, two beautiful viera are giggling loudly. Vaan can't find his brother in this crowded place.

Suddenly a shadow jump in front of him. Vaan shocked and falling to the ground. Rex's silver hair is waving right in his face.

"Hey Vaan, why are you sit on the street?" ask Rex, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I… I was looking for you." said Vaan. He get up and remove the dust from his shirt.

"Loosing my trace heh?" Rex smirk, "You really a slowpoke." Rex throw a yellow starfruit to his little brother.

"Where did you get this? Are you stealing again?" ask Vaan.

"Just eat!" Rex waved his hand.

Suddenly a group of people run to the main road. They all look ecstatic. Vaan and Rex just stand there and feel confused.

"What happen?" ask Rex to an old seeq who left behind his group.

"There's a royal family parade on main road." he says.

"Lets go!" without taking a long time to think, Rex run to the main road.

"Brother wait!" Vaan shout.

"Hurry Vaan!"

With an extra effort that two little boys finally reach a front row of enthusiastic citizen. The parade of royal family is crossing the street. King Raminas is standing in front of the chariot giving a warm hand waving to his people. Behind him stand his only daughter, Dalmasca royal princess, princess Ashelya. That little girl is wearing a pearly white gown, the wind is waving her blonde hair.

"Wow!" Vaan can hear his brother whisper. Vaan look at his brother and then turn his head to the chariot. The princess eyes meet with his. She smile nicely. Vaan can feel his face is getting hot.

***

Vaan and Rex walk along the low town Rabanastre. This city has been they home. They know every corner and every turn even the secret spot that exist.

"Brother, where are we going to?" ask Vaan when Rex lead him to a big dark water way.

"We're going to have a big adventure! We're going to the royal palace." said Rex with joyfully tone.

"But, I don't like here." Said Vaan as they pass a bunch of were rats.

Rex turns his back and staring at his little brother. "You really a coward! You said you like an adventure are you?!" his voice bounce from wall to wall.

"Y… yeah… but I'm a little scared here…" said Vaan.

"If you scare why don't you go back to the market and play some girly stuff with Penelo?" Rex shouts. Vaan try really hard not to let one single tears from his eyes.

"Listen, Daran said that if we follow this road it will end somewhere in the palace. We're gonna find Princess Ashe then."

"I don't want to meet Princess Ashe, I want to go back!" say Vaan.

"No! If you want to go back then go alone!" Rex shouted. He and Vaan were never had a fight before.

The tears finally fall from Vaan's eyes. "I hate you! I hate Princess Ashe!" Vaan turns and run, leaving his big brother alone.

Vaan and Penelo are sitting on a rock staircase in down town. Vaan still sobbing while Penelo who is tired after perform some dancing to convince him is sit quietly beside Vaan. Those two node their head when they hear a footstep. Rex is standing in front oh them. When he look at his brother, Vaan start to cry again.

"Hey Vaan do you have a dream?" ask Rex as he sit beside him.

"Eeh?!" Vaan wiped his tears and stare at Rex.

"When I grow up I'm going to be a soldier. I will fight for Dalmasca just like general Bach. I will protect this kingdom, I will protect Princess Ashe." Rex looked up to the sky above them. "What about you Vaan?"

Vaan take a little time to think. Then he follow his brother to look up the sky. There's an airship flowing on Dalmasca sky.

"I want to be a sky pirate!" said Vaan.

"What?!" shout Rex and Penelo.

"You mean an airship pilot?" ask Rex.

"NO! A sky pirates! I will drift high up in the sky." Vaan smirk.

"Well… I guest its ok then! What ever you want to do, you have to put your faith in." say Rex.

***

When he was a child Vaan didn't know what makes Rex dying to be a Dalmasca soldier. Ten years later Rex becomes a real soldier. Vaan saw him in Princess Ashe's wedding parade. Yes, like everyone always though, Princess Ashe is getting married with Prince Rasler from Nabradia. It makes a very good relation between Dalmasca and Nabradia. Rex will never reach his Princess. He will always be a lower soldier because he's just a poor orphan. And Dalmasca isn't a big kingdom. Everyone knows sooner or latter the war between Arcadia and Rossaria will impact Dalmasca.

Vaan can only watch everything without knowing what should he done. All he knows the day when Dalmasca fall in the day Rex come home. But Rex isn't come with happiness. He not only loose his country that day but also his Princess who has been his pillar or strength.

There is one think that Vaan con understand from this war. It had taken so much happiness from Dalmasca people, their king, Prince Rasler, Princess Ashe. And for Vaan it took his beloved brother. Vaan knows shadows that show in Rex's eyes are like a mirror from his heart, his depression, his failed to protect his country. And beyond that, he failed to protect the queen of his heart.

Rabanastre never sleeps, that never change even now. But in a deep dark water way, far from any activity on the city, a place where Vaan is standing anole right now, Rex's voice still linger. "… In the end of this tunnel… you can find Princess Ashe…"

AN : well I just try to add a tiny romance in the cruel Ivalace world hehehe


End file.
